Kiss the Girl
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: This is total Tiva AND Jibbs songfic. No summary sorry, but it's to Kiss the Girl


**I was listening to this, and decided it would make a good Tiva moment, but as I thought more about it, I was tempted to make it a Jibbs moment. Both sides won over however, and now you get Jibbs and Tiva!**

By the way, this is to Kiss the Girl.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up to see his boss and former partner on the cat walk watching his team. He had so much to say to her, but didn't know how. No one else knew she did this, because she was so quiet about it, only him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to kiss his red- headed former partner, Director Jennifer Sheppard.

Anthony DiNozzo looked up from his paperwork and saw the woman in the desk across from him. She was so beautiful with her hair slightly in her face while she worked. To him, she looked amazing, and for some reason he had the desire to kiss his Israeli partner, Liaison officer Ziva David..

_Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do. Possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl._

Gibbs decided to go and act on his sudden impulse. He didn't know if it would break the friendship they'd started to reform, but right now he didn't care.

DiNozzo stared at the woman in front of him. He knew that she knew that he was staring at her, but he didn't care. He finally decided to act on his desire. He knew Rule 12 was put in place for a reason, and his and his partner's relationship was in repair, but he decided to toss these cares to the wind.

_Sha la la la la la. Aint' that sad. Ain't it a shame, too bad. He gonna miss the girl. _

Jethro started to go up to her, when he saw her turn and go to her office. He was _not_ about to miss this chance. It was now or never.

Tony saw his boss leave, then out of nowhere he saw her get up and head to the elevator. He could _not _miss this opportunity. It was now or never.

_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon, no time would be better._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs bound up the stairs two at a time to get to the office. As usual he came in unannounced.

Anthony DiNozzo quickly got up from his seat and said, "Zi, hold the elevator!" He got in just as the doors closed behind him.

_She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, don't be scared. You got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl._

Gibbs walked in and looked at Jenny who looked up and looked back down at her paperwork. He knew the Director's office wasn't the most private of places, but seeing that it was night in the darkly lit office, he knew the mood was just right.

DiNozzo stood by Ziva, each in silence. He knew the elevator wasn't the best place to kiss someone in, but he had the upper hand, he was on the side with the control box.

_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, float along, and listen to the song, the song say, kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la la the music play. Do what the music say. You gotta kiss the girl. You've got_ _to kiss the girl. You wanna kiss the girl. You've gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl._

Jethro stood in front of Jenny's desk, "Yes?" Jenny said not looking up.

"Look at me." Jenny looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He took the chance to do what he had wanted to do for a while. Gibbs cupped her chin in his hand, and slowly, but surely, kissed her. To his amazement she didn't object. He, Jethro Gibbs, had done it. He knew from that point, their lives would never be the same.

Tony turned the power switch off.

"Tony!" Ziva said once he did this act. She was about to turn it back on when Tony took hold of her wrist, putting her closer to her partner. Tony saw that she was going to fight him. He decided to take his chances, and kissed her. He felt all the anger leave her in that one kiss. He, Tony DiNozzo, knew he had found the one.

**Review, and also, if you could, tell me how to put up new chapters, it's killing me (the content, I know about Add A Chapter). Thanks!!!**


End file.
